tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Gets Spooked
Duncan Gets Spooked is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season. It aired in an airing of Storytime with Thomas on the US. Plot After Rusty helps Peter Sam to the water tower with his train, Peter Sam's trucks break away and fall into a ravine. The Fat Controller punishes Peter Sam by making him work in the yards until he can trust him again. Duncan chortles that Peter Sam's trucks will return to haunt him, so Rusty tells him of an engine who tried to cross the same ravine and fell into the swamp below. Duncan is dismissive, but Peter Sam's driver gets an idea. He and Duncan's crew plan to teach Duncan a lesson and take him across the bridge. After seeing the ghost heading towards him, (though it is actually just an engine formed by fireflies) Duncan is spooked and runs back to the safety of the shed. Characters * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Old Iron Bridge * Cattle Creek * Boulder Quarry Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new large scale models of the Skarloey Railway engines, although Duncan, Peter Sam, and Rusty's small scale models were used in the shed scene. However, in the fourth season, larger than normal models of the narrow gauge engines were used in close-ups. * In the UK version, when the trucks fall into the ravine, the music is omitted. * The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model. * The shed that Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan were at was really the shed from Rheneas Station from the previous season. * The engine formed by the fireflies resembles Rheneas and Smudger. * This episode most likely takes place during the events of Rusty and the Boulder, as the quarry is seen in this episode. In the aforementioned episode, it is stated that the quarry is brand new and is also then closed in a short amount of time. *This is the last episode where a Driver's face without eyebrows is seen to date. * The "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out can be seen in the shot of the workmen looking at the Ghost Engine. * This marks the only appearance of the Old Iron Bridge in the television series to date. * This marks Duncan's only speaking role in the fifth season. *There are several similarities and differences between the UK and US releases, which include: **When Peter Sam's trucks break away, the coupling "snap" sound effect is absent in the UK version. **In the US version, the lines "...and once there, whistled good bye", "...and he puffed away", "The Moon was full, and...", "they giggled.", "they said." and "wailed Duncan." are omitted. **In the UK narration, after Duncan complains that Skarloey will take his favourite place in the shed, Duncan's driver says, "We can't go back until we've collected all the trucks." In the US narration, he says, "We have to collect our cars first." **In the UK version, the narrator says: "As the engine crossed the Old Iron Bridge, he suddenly lost control..." While in the US, the narrator just says: "Suddenly, the engine lost control..." **During Rusty's story, in the shot when the ghost engine appears and disappears, there is the sound of an explosion heard in the background in the UK narration. This sound effect is not heard in the US narration. **When the trucks fall into the ravine, music is absent in the UK version. **In the UK version, the Fat Controller says to Peter Sam: "You will shunt trucks in the yards 'til I can trust you again." In the US, he says: "You will work in the yards until I can trust you again." **In the US version, Duncan doesn't say "Pah!" Apart from the first line mentioning the word in the UK, the other lines have the word replaced by "Rubbish!" as well as the line "Pah! Nonsense!" **Duncan has a Liverpudlian accent and a Scottish accent in the US and UK narrations respectively. ** Goofs * When Skarloey passes by in the first scene, a red wire is visible underneath him. * In the UK narration, the narrator says that Rusty whistled goodbye, but Rusty is a diesel, so he does not have a whistle. * In the US and in various international versions, when Rusty leaves Peter Sam at the water tower, he makes puffing noises despite being a diesel. * Duncan's face moves when he cries "Whoo-oo-oo!" This also happens to the other engines in this scene. * Because both scales of models were used, Rusty's face changes size in the shed scene. * When the fireflies form the engine, the end of the tracks is visible. * When Peter Sam's driver speaks to Duncan's crew about the trick, his eyes are wonky. * In a rare photograph, Peter Sam has his old funnel and the workman next to him is missing his legs. This is because Peter Sam's old funnel was never removed. His geisel was merely a funnel was placed over the old one. * When the Ghost Engine goes on the bridge, he is white, but when he falls, he is red. This is because they used Skarloey's model as the Ghost Engine. * Due to a film cut, when Duncan's face fades from shut-eyed to looking sad, his cab moves slightly. * In the US narration, Alec Baldwin says "It's as tame as a pet rabbit's'" adding an "s" on the end. Home Media Releases pl:Przestraszony Damian Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Halloween Episodes